A Very Intriguing Notion
by RainbowSage
Summary: Hi my name is Aiwa Nai. My life hasn't been such a good one. I was at an all girl's school and I would have loved to stay. But, it wasn't going to fly with my father. So now I am stuck with going to Ouran Academy, where I meet the infamous Ourna High School Host Club, and spend most of my days blacking out and building a tolerance for boys all over again.
1. Before Story Note

I know the writing in this FanFiction is very bad. I started this story when I was about 18 years old, back in 2012. I have always wanted to come back to it and finish it. And it has been forever since I have written any FanFiction because of life reasons. So hopefully, with me coming back to this story, I can keep my promises to my friends and fans to finish it soon. Thank you.


	2. Introduction

It's dark and dank, I've been here for so long. I can't tell if it was day or night, or how long I've been here. I'm so hungry and tired.

A random light starts to shine on me through a door, "Are you ready?" The man that I still have never seen his face asked. My black hair matted my eyes, I wriggle around making the chains from my wrists clank

"No please." I wisper. He came over to me and lifted me by the neck and pushed me back to the wall. "No." I cry. My spirit was broken long ago.

Only a week after my tenth birthday. I was abducted, and I don't know how long I have been here. I know it's long enough because I have had a stillborn child. But most likely it hass been longer than nine months.

He finished with me and unlocked the shackles drop to the floor, for the first time ever. I let out a yelp as he lifted me by my hair and dragged me out into the light. My eyes tried to adjust to it but my vision still was a total blur. Before my eyes could adjust they put tape over my eyes and mouth. My body was bare and I could feel a soft cushion of rug under me, giving me a burn on my butt.

That was the last thing I felt before I woke up to a bright light in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 1

It's already been seven years since I was abducted, and five years since I was found on the side of the road nearly dead. My body is still riddled with scars from all the slashes and gashes those men had left me with. They never found the guys but they did find my father and yet still knowing my fear of all males he transferred me to Ouran Acadamy. I really do wish I could just die and go away so I'm not being so useless again.

I walked through the gates of my new school. This school is like something I never seen before. The school's a marvelous pink with roses all around. I'm definitely in a state of awe, yet I feel scared. I don't want to be here at all but I think I'm in love with the school. Since I learned how to love everyday I am not in the darkness my favorite color is pink. Just because it is so bright. It brings me back to a childhood that was stolen away by those bastards.

I walk slowly into my new class room. The first thing I find is a guy with black hair and glasses sitting near the window. Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do? I take the seat in the front row, next to the door. I took out my diary and started writing in it. My diary is my life right now, I write all my feeling down it and never let anyone read it. Even though I know my dad is always looking for it so he can be nosy. The first time he found my decoy and I wrote poems about ponies and stupid shit in it. He thought I was okay, then he found my real one. I had just started writing in it, all I could ever think of is those men raping me. It was always so dark. I'm scared of the dark now because I would always have nightmares and wake up screaming. Then after he found out I had post traumatic stress syndrome, he put me in an all girls boarding school. I was doing okay because I wasn't near any males.

The class slowly started filling in, I was asked to move because I was in the wrong seat. I kept moving from seat to seat until I was next to the guy with the glasses. Then all of the sudden I'm sitting next to him and a guy with blond hair. All of the sudden, he is in front of me with a rose calling me princess. I start to hyper-ventilate and randomly sock him in the face. I made him go flying to the front of the room. Everyone started to stare. I looked to the guy next to me to make sure he didn't come near me. He didn't even look at me at all, he just kept writing in his little black notebook. I focus on it and see my name in it, is he taking notes on me?

I slowly creep my hand to the notebook and snatch it from him and start reading it. He had my whole life story in this thing. Where and when I was born, the day I was kidnapped and found and what conditions I was in and stuff from today. He's going to do the same as the other guys, stalk me and...oh god no please! I rip out all the pages with me information on it and throw the notebook back at him. I run out of the class and run into the back of the school. I start to rip the papers apart and throw the papers in the air.

Then I hear rustling in the bushes and two red-headed twins come out. Why the fuck did my dad make me come here?! I feel a lump come into my throat, the tears start to pour out of my face.

"Hey are you okay?" One of them say, both of them start walking towards me. I back up and my body hits the wall, turning cold. Not again please.

"Please don't hurt me." I cry as my voice cracked. I slide to the ground, holding my arms over my chest. "Please." I can't breath and my heart has dropped I don't know where and my mind is going blank. "Please, don't come near me."

"And why shouldn't we?" The twin that hadn't said anything before now spoke. His voice was lower than the other twin, which was more raspier. His face was so close to mine. His breath was hot.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why are you scaring her?" The blond boy and glasses came from around the corner. Oh god please not four. I can't handle four. I get up and start to run, but then my vision went dark. I went back into where I never wanted to go again...the darkness.

I woke up to a bunch of chattering people. I sat up and looked around and seen a bunch of guys yelling at each other. My heart sinks. Did they? No. NO. "NO!" I yell, I pull the small fuzzy blanket over me. Everyone froze and looked at me. The little blond boy came over to me and tried to give me a bunny. I pushed him away, glaring at him with my tear stained face. He fell to the floor and had tears in his eyes.

He looks like he is still in elementary. I couldn't get angry with him, even though I hate the whole male race. But he is still young and innocent, not like older guys, they just want one thing. And I have had that done to me too many times.

"I'm sorry." I pulled the blanket off of me and crouch to him."I didn't mean to, are you alright?" I smile, I could feel my heart flutter a bit. He's not bad at all. But then a really tall guy with short black hair and onyx eyes came over towards us. I pull the little blonde boy close to me and yell, "Stay away you pervert. You're not going to get your hands on him. He's to small to have his innocence stolen from him." I hug him closer to me, we are bloth on the floor, my back hitting the bottom of the sofa." He's only...How old are you?" I could feel my anger rise.

"Eighteen."

"He's only..." I push him off of me, letting him hit the big guy. No way someone so small and innocent can be that old. "You stay off of me you little shit. I hate you. I hate you."

"Takashi she hates me." He cried on the tall guy's shoulder, he was hanging from his back like a monkey.

"You're not very nice you know." The twins said at the same time coming towards me again. All I could feel is hatred, pure hatred towards all of these guys.

"Everyone stop alright." A guy with big brown eyes and short brown hair says. All the guys back away from me. He walks towards me but keeps at bay. Finally someone who keeps there distance from me. "Look I'm sorry for these rich bastards." He smiles. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes I am. But, how did you know?"

"Haruhi is a common name for middle class girls."

I stand up and walk to her and give her a hug. She's dressed in a guy's uniform for I don't care what the reason is. Right now she is my angel, she made me feel so much better just to know she is a girl. I touch her chest. All the guys freak, she has a straight face. "Yeah you're a girl." I giggle. Some people might think I'm bipolar, but I'm not I just have a fear of all males. Even ones that look like they're five but are eighteen.

"Aiwa Nai she is seventeen years old and has a fear of all men." The guy with glasses said.

"Please don't say anymore." I'm starting to get very scared. I don't want anyone to know.

"Don't worry about Kyouya-Senpai please. He did that to me the first time I came here too. He has strings that he pulls to know everything about everyone." These guys are going to be the death of me.

"Haruhi-Chan would you mind if we are friends?" I asked. Then all of the sudden the guy with the blond hair started ranting on about how perfect it would be to have to daughters.

"I'm not your daughter and I never will be. So please stop." I stand and crunch behind Haruhi-Chan.

"You know Miss Aiwa Nai since you know Haruhi's secret, I can't just allow you to walk away freely." Kyouya said.

"Kyouya-Senpai stop." Haruhi-Chan demanded. "She's going to cry again because of you." I could feel the lump in my throat, a tear slips out. She takes me to the sofa and sits me down with a hot cup of tea. I sip at it while she introduces me to the infamous in my life Ouran Host Club. They play with girls then they drop them. Those poor girls, I bet they never know that one day they could be just like me. Broken from the inside, out.


	4. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning from a nightmare of my past. Cold sweat riddled my body, I flicked the blankets off of me and tip-toed to the bathroom. I rushed for a shower and did my morning routine. It was still too early for any of the staff to be awake. So I headed down to the kitchen for some water to drink, the water was nice and cold going down.

I walked back into my room, the lights are still on. I pull out a book from my small shelf, I sat in the recliner next to the window as the sun started to set the sky on fire. I look at my clock and it's five-thirty a.m. I know I have to face those guys again. I could feel my hands start to shake and my stomach fill with butterflies. I don't want to go. I really don't, my fear starts taking over again. Then I go back into the darkness.

"Mistress you have to get up." I shot up from the recliner letting the book fall to the floor. I guess I started to freak out again and blacked out. I don't like the dark. "It's time for you to leave to school."

I get up slowly and not say a word. All the staff is female, even though my dad doesn't want me and he wants me to hurry up and get over my trauma, my shrink said I should not have any males in the house with me, so my dad happily obliged with it. I have to slowly get use to guys but I don't think I ever could.

I get into the limo and drive off to my infamous school, with the infamous Host Club. Maybe I could talk with Haruhi-Chan today, just as long as none of those creepers are around. I walk into class, hoping that Kyouya isn't here as early as me. Why are my hopes always crushed? I walk to the back of the class and sit in my seat. I'm stuck between two guys that I don't want anything to do with.

"Nai-San"

I flinch and slap my hands to my lap."Yes?!" I question and freak at the same time. I look over at him. Please don't talk to me. I really don't like you.

"I understand your situation. You came here from Lobelia Acadamy did you not?" I nod. He's a creeper. I don't want him near me! "I wanted to tell you I am very sorry for everyone scaring you. But I was not joking about keeping Haruhi's secret. So I am not making you the maid of the Host Club and I will call a psychologist for you to get to the bottom of your fear of boys." He said not looking up from his notebook.

"No." He looked at me pushing up his glasses. "No I don't want your help, and I will not be apart of a group that gives out false love and hope. But mostly I don't want to be near someone that knows all about my past because he wants to stalk someone for I don't know what reason." I stand up. "And I really don't want to be around stupid males that only want one thing. I hate people like you!" I could taste the tears that came from my eyes.

I hate them all, I don't want what happened before to happen again. It was a miracle that I was even alive and I am here today.

"Just please leave me" I couldn't finish, my body went limp and I fell forward. I blacked out again. I felt arms come around me. For some weird reason I was conscience but paralyzed. Still, it's so dark.

"Nai-San are you okay." Kyouya moved my body and I felt rapid heart beats and the sound of shoes. He's running me to the nurse. "Are you okay?" That's all he kept asking me. But his voice got farther and father. I finally went to the dark place.

The walls were so cold and wet. The chains rattled and there were so many men. I tried to yell but my voice never came out. I was naked and cold, everything echoed. They came to me and did the same as they always did. Everyone of them took a turn, they all laughed and laughed until each of them was done.

I screamed, waking myself up. I fling up and hit something. Kyouya rubbed his head. Shit! I look down at my body, I rubbed through the side of my dress. I'm still dressed.

"You didn't do anything to me did you?" Why did I ask? I'm stupid. He takes off his glasses and looks at me. Wow, his eyes. There so dark, like a mystery. He leaned back in the chair.

"No, I didn't do anything. Yes, I'm fine. But, are you okay?" He puts his glasses back on.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to black out." All I could do right now is be grateful. He hasn't done anything to me.

"How long was I out this time?"

"This time?" He paused. "Well about ten minutes after I ran out of the classroom with you." So he really didn't.

"And yes, this time. You are the one whom likes to stalk people. I thought you would have known." I look down at the sheets and hush my voice. "I blackout everytime I'm near a bunch of guys and start to stress out. That's only part of the reason. But how do you not know. I mean you had pages upon pages of information about me." I looked at him, he looked a little shocked.

"Well, I only knew basics about you." He pushed his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

It stood quiet for a few minutes until Haruhi-Chan came running through the door. I guess I didn't notice that there wasn't a nurse here.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Haruhi-Chan." She threw the curtains open. I gave her a smile.

"I was talking to Kyouya." I paused and looked at him with a smile. "I guess I could talk to him without having a black out. But he can't stress me out or I will."

It really is strange though usually when I black out everything is gone, my mind and my body. I wake up fine but I usually don't hear anyone, but I heard him. I don't know maybe talking with him at a distance would be good for me. Or maybe not. I really don't want to chance it by being alone with him.

I get up out of the bed and put my shoes back on. "Kyouya thank you." I smile and I walk over to Haruhi-Chan. We walked out of the infirmary, Kyouya behind us. We walk Haruhi-chan to her class, the ginger twins attacked her. The first bell still hasn't even rung and I'm already tired. Kyouya and I walk back to our class, Tamaki has a fit and I hide behind Kyouya because right now without Haruhi-Chan, he is the only one I trust. He is the first guy I trust at the moment.

"Idiot." I say to Tamaki, then he goes into a dark corner. "Why is growing mushrooms?" I grab onto the back of his jacket.

"Don't worry. Tamaki will come out of it soon. He is like that. Are you okay though?" I go closer to his back.

"Yeah I'm okay." I let go of him and went to go sit in my seat. The bell rings and class starts.

I really don't know if I could trust this guy. I mean he did help me when I blacked out, but in a weird way this time. I don't know maybe I could get cured. Maybe I should take him up on the offer of working for the Host Club, or maybe I could be a customer for Haruhi-Chan I really think that she would like to talk to someone other than those guys and girls that she is posing for. Maybe I could talk to Kyouya a little more. I really want to try to trust at least one person.

The last bell rung before I knew it. I was in a daze all day thinking about stupid things. I walk out of class and go try to find Haruhi-Chan. Wait if I keep caller her 'chan' I might blow her cover, even though I still don't know the reason why she is posing as a guy, and I really don't care. I don't want to make her life a living hell.

I heard I could find her back in Music Room 3. I went to the room and with the handle I open the door, an a rush a roses shot out at me.

"Welcome." They all said. I ran over to Haruhi.

"You have to make an appointment if you want to speak to him." Kyouya said before I could even say anything. Tamaki came over to me and lifted my chin with his fingers and hugged me toward him by my waist.

"Nai-Hime, what is your persuasion?" He pointed to the twins, devil-type, Haruhi, nautral-type, Kyouya, cool-type, Haninozuka, shota-lolita, Morinozuka, wild-type. "Or would you like me, the princely-type."

I point to Kyouya. "I want an appointment with Ky-Kyouya." My heart starts to beat faster. Why is he so close? I black out.

I woke up on a couch, leaning on someone. I look up and it's Kyouya. "Sorry about that. I guess I blacked out again."

"It's alright, I wasn't really worried." He's heartless, I guess I should never try to trust anyone.

"Oh okay" I get off his shoulder. I guess I passed out longer this time, club hours are over and the only people here are the Host Club and I. "I guess I should get going. Bye Kyouya, Haruhi." I walk out and go home. The ride home seemed to take forever.

But the weird thing about being home tonight is that my father was waiting for me. I'm guessing he needed to talk to me about something important. He called me over to the main livingroom. I sat down from the single seat across from him. He smoked a cigar, his salty hair looked scruffy and his face wrinkled with years of life that had gone by.

"Yes?" I questioned, my hands folded nicely on my lap.

"You are to marry Tamaki Suoh at all costs. Our fortune is in trouble and you shall do as I say or I will have you killed." My father is never one to mess around with, when it came to his fortune he would do anything. Even if it meant he will have me killed.

"Yes father I understand." I really didn't want to rebel or make a scene because he would never forgive me and I'm already scared as it is. I walk to my bedroom and sit on my bed. Marrying Tamaki Suoh, the host club prince. How could I ever marry someone like him, when I don't even like guys.

I take out my homework and finish it within the hour, I shower, eat, get into my pjs and sleep. Maybe everything will make sense to me in the morning.


	5. Chapter 3

I decided I will get over my fear of guys. Even though it has only been a couple of days since I started at Ouran Acadamy. But I have to listen to father. I don't want him to hate me more than he already does. I really don't want him to disown me. Our family fortune has been in out family for several generations.

The ride to school was a very long one and I could feel my eyes close every second. No, I can't fall asleep! I pinch my cheeks pink and smack them. I smile brightly and get out of the car. It's a new day and a new way of life. For my father and our fortune!

Everyone stared in awe at me. I feel a little of uncomfortable, but I have to get over it. I walk to the classroom and see Kyouya sitting at his desk in the back. I put my stuff down at my desk and pull out my notebook. I can't ever let it go, it's my life.

"Good morning Kyouya." I sound overly chipper. "It's a great day isn't it." I could feel my stomach start to churn a bit. I start to write my little thoughts here and there about whatever I could think of.

"Nai-San." Kyouya's voice is filled with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I don't look at him to meet his gaze.

"Why are you lying? I know you're not alright." My eyes automatically shot at him. How does he know?

"Yes I am, I just decided that today is a new day and I should have a new goal." I smile nervously. I relax my body and close my notebook. "I'm on a mission. If you want to say. But I do need to start this new life, for father, the most." I smile sweetly. During our conversation everyone started to pour into the classroom, Tamaki took his seat right next to me. Okay, start anew!

"Good morning Tamaki." I look at him and smile sweetly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

He stands up and tilts my head with his finger, "I'm feeling fine Nai-Hime. I see you have now taken a new liking to me haven't you." I could feel my stomach churn again but this time I can't help but run out of the classroom.

"Please excuse me." I run to the girls bathroom and I vomit whatever I had for breakfast. I could hear the voice of Tamaki yelling to see if I am okay. No I'm not okay. I wish I could yell at him, but I can't, for father. I finish and wash out my mouth and rinse my face. Maybe I should find someone that could help me.

I stumble out of the girl's bathroom, holding my stomach. I tried to steady myself but nearly falling, but Tamaki and Kyouya caught me before I could.

"Alright you are not alright." Kyouya then picks me up bridal style. "I'm taking you home."

"No! Please I really am okay. Please put me down. I can walk on my own." I gave him the puppy eyes, he sighs in defeat, putting me down. "Thank you." I stumble again into him. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He adjusts his glasses. I could finally stand up straight and walk on my own. I walk over to Tamaki and bow as a thank you for worrying about me.

Afterward we all walked back to class, it has yet to start so we take our seats all next to each other. I really can't believe that I had puked, that is so nasty. I look in my bag to grab my notebook, it's not there! Wait, I took it out and left it on the desk and before I ran out it was sitting here at my desk. I stand up abruptly and look all around, I could feel my heart start to race and I become more nervous. Someone had to take it. I look in my desk and emoty out my whole bag on the floor.

"Nai-Hime are you alright?" Tamaki crouched down to my height on the floor.

"My notebook," I paused I could taste the tears from my eyes. "That notebook is my life! I need to get it back. Everyone will know." My body again went limp, I could feel myself being pulled into the dark again.

I woke up laying down on a couch and again I'm in music room 3. "She's awake." Hani-Sempai says. "Are you okay Ai-chan?"

"Yeah I'm okay. What hap..." I could feel my eyes buldge out of my head. "My notebook." I freak out.

"What notebook?" Hani-Sempai asks.

The tears start to roll out of my eyes and I can't seem to swollow the lumpo in my throat. "It's like a diary, I've been writing my dreams and thoughts in that book for a long time and it disappeared aftter I got back from the bathroom. I can't let anyone see that notebook or everyone will know what happened to me and start rumors and all the stuff. Please, help me get it back."

"Alright everyone mission 'Get Nai-Hime's Journal Back' is going to start now." Tamaki rings then points at each of the hosts to start looking in random places, Kyouya just stood on his laptop and called someone.

These guys, boys, men, are actually trying to help me? Everyone is working so hard just to find one little thing that is mine. I could feel my body start to tremble, my tears come out more and more as I fall to the floor. My hand collasped over my face. I could feel the presence of all the hosts.

"Thank you everyone." I sniffle, trying to calm down, wiping the tears with the back of my hand. "This is the first time anyone has done something so nice for me. And it's all because of my journal. I mean, you guys don't even know me and you are going through all this to find it."

Tamaki kneels down to me and pats my head, "That's what the host club is suppose to do. We are a club that is meant to make every girl we see happy. And plus what are friends for?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah." He gives me a gentle smile. I puke again out of no where. This time it really is my fault. He makes me sick. Everyone starts to freak out again because they think I am deathly ill. But I'm not, I assured them. But, the thing that puzzles me is; why would they want to be friends with me?


End file.
